An imaging device such as a computed tomography (CT), a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) system, a single-photon emission computed tomography (SPECT), or a positron emission tomography (PET) system is used for diagnosis and other purposes. Positron emission tomography (PET) may apply a radiology procedure that may be used to evaluate the physiology (functionality) and anatomy (structure) of a target organ or tissue, as well as its biochemical properties. Changes in these properties of the target organ or tissue may provide information for the identification of the onset of a disease process.
A PET scanner may contain temperature-sensitive components and thus need a cooling system to maintain a suitable working temperature. Additionally, optimal functionality of a PET scanner may also rely on precise coupling and communication between its optical components and electrical components. Thus, there exists a need to provide a cooling system for a PET scanner that may overcome these and other technical challenges.